Bataille de Toulouse (721)
La Bataille de Toulouse (721) |thumb|260px|Futures esclaves avec les têtes de leurs maris, parents et amis. La Bataille de Toulouse (721), le 9 juin 721, entre Toulouse et Carcassonne, voit la victoire du Duc d'Aquitaine, Eudes d'Aquitaine, sur l'armée d'al-Andalus, sous la direction du wali Al-Samh. Alors que les troupes musulmanes ont franchi les Pyrénées dès 716 et pris Narbonne en 719. Après un siège de Toulouse d'au moins deux mois, cette cuisante défaite des maures permet d'arrêter le Djihad, en Europe de l'Ouest, pendant un peu plus d'une décennie. L'année suivante Pelayo des Asturies à la Bataille de Covadonga (722), et dix ans plus tard; c'est au tour de Charles Martel de les mettre en déroute à la Bataille de Poitiers (732). Cette victoire permet à Charles Martel d'avoir assez de temps pour se préparer à l'attaque des Sarrasins. La bataille se termine par la mort du gouverneur arabe de al-Andalus, Al-Samh et la défaite d'une grande armée. Toulouse n'est pas un raid mené par quelques cavaliers maures. Mais les Omeyyades continuent d'être maîtres du terrain, à l'ouest de la Septimanie. Eudes d'Aquitaine met deux fois en déroute l'émir Anbasa ibn Suhaym Al-Kalbi, en 725 et 726. Les Sarrasins conservent néanmoins Nîmes et Carcassonne (725)Michel Dillange, Les comtes de Poitou, ducs d'Aquitaine : 778-1204, Mougon, Geste éd., coll. « Histoire »,‎ 1995.. Moins connue que celle de Poitiers, en 732, la victoire de Toulouse joue un rôle déterminant pour l’avenir de la FranceAnne Le Stang, Histoire de Toulouse illustrée, Toulouse, Le Pérégrinateur éditeur 2006.. La Bataille de Covadonga (722) va être un victoire totale, et comme la bataille de Toulouse (721), ce sont de grandes victoires à l'origine de la Reconquista espagnole et de la Reconquèsta occitane. Malgré cette victoire, les razzias de plus en plus fréquentes des Musulmans, tant en Aquitaine que dans la vallée du Rhône – à l’instar du sac d’Autun en 725 – accroissent la menace... Dans les Alpes et en Provence les Maures vont terroriser et piller ces régions pendant des siècles. Sur les mers et les zones côtières les pirates barbaresques vont tuer et envoyer en esclavage les marins et les riverains jusqu'en 1830. * * * * * * * * * * Fin du royaume wisigoth ibérique et début de la Reconquista . La conquête par les Arabes de la péninsule ibérique . thumb|260px|Bataille du Guadalete (711)thumb|260px|La fin d'un monde.thumb|260px|Seigneurs muladíes. Au début de l'année 711 le nouveau roi des Wisigoths, vient de mater une rébellion des Basques dans le nord. Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) fonce sur le sud de l'Hispanie pour repousser l'invasion. Fidèle à ses engagements Pelayo des Asturies combat aux côtés de son roi, lors de la bataille du Guadalete, en juillet 711''La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista'', José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.44.. Le roi wisigoth d'Espagne, Roderic, a rassemblé en vain une force pour s'opposer aux envahisseurs musulmans. Pelayo se distingue par son courage et ses prouesses[http://www.arbil.org/(31)pely.htm Don Pelayo, el vencedor de Covadonga] . Cette défaite est due en partie à une trahison des partisans de Wittiza, notamment l'archevêque de Séville Oppas, fils du tyran sanguinaire. La Crónica mozárabe de 754 et les chroniques arabes disent que les traîtres laissent passer les Maures dans les lignes wisigothesCollins, Roger (2005). La España visigoda: 474–711. Crítica. . Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) a l'avantage numérique et de la logistique, donc le sort de la bataille ne peut être lié qu'à une trahisonIsla Frez, Amancio (2010). Ejército, Sociedad y Política en la Península Ibérica Entre Los Siglos VII y XI. CSIC-Dpto. de Publicaciones. p.120.. Rodrigo a eu le tort de ne pas épurer l'armée des Wisigoths nobles clientèle de la famille de Witiza. Une partie des élites sont à l'origine de cette catastrophe finaleIsla Frez, Amancio (2010). Ejército, Sociedad y Política en la Península Ibérica Entre Los Siglos VII y XI. CSIC-Dpto. de Publicaciones. p.121.. Les traîtres pensent que les envahisseurs pour les remercier de leur avoir donné le royaume vont les mettre au pouvoirSayas Abengochea, Juan José; Abad Varela, Manuel (2013). Historia Antigua de la Península Ibérica: Época Tardoimperial y Visigoda II. Editorial UNED.. La bataille du Guadalete décime la noblesse guerrière wisigothe, alors que les pertes omeyyades s'élèvent à 3.000 hommes tout au plusDavid Levering Lewis, God's Crucible : Islam and the Making of Europe, 570 – 1215, W.W. Norton & Company,‎ 17 janvier 2008, p. 123-124.. Même dans les régions les plus romanisées, comme l'Andalousie et Tarragone, li n'y a pas vraiment une résistance sérieuse aux Maures. L'effondrement du royaume wisigoth se traduit par le conversion de membres de l'aristocratie wisigothe à l'islam. Le cas des Banu Qasi est typique. Ces muladies acceptent la nouvelle règle des Omeyyades, et en échange ils restent au pouvoir. Le wali (= gouverneur) Abd al-Aziz ibn Musa bin Nusair se marie à Egilona, dernière reine de l'Espagne wisigothe, veuve du roi Roderic. Les familles des partisans de Roderic sont éliminées. Les hommes sont tués ou castrés. Les femmes et les adolescents violés. Avec leurs enfants, les survivants sont envoyées en esclavageMozarabs in Medieval and Early Modern Spain: Identities and Influences, Richard Hitchcock, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2008. p.22. . Les Arabes sont désormais maîtres de la presque totalité de l'Espagne. S'agit-il cette fois-ci de la Fin du monde ?L'Apocalypse en Espagne (VII-VIII siècles), Bertrand Fauvarque, Mélanges de la Casa de Velázquez, Année 1996, Volume 32, Numéro 32-1. pp. 217-236.. * * * * * La résistance des Asturiens . thumb|260px|La grande aventure du royaume des Asturies.thumb|260px|La conquête de l'Espagne par les armées arabes au début du VIIIe sièclethumb|260px|Bataille de Covadonga (722).thumb|260px|La Croix de la Victoria, appelée aussi de Pelayo.thumb|260px|Le Roi Pelayo. Don Pelayo, premier roi des Asturies, Pélage, Pelagius, surnommé Belay el-Rumi par les musulmans''Memorias de la Real Academia de la Historia'', Volume 9, Kraus Reprint, 1969. p.42. et le Conquérant par les chrétiens est né vers 685/690, dans le royaume de Tolède, et décédé à Cangas de Onis, dans les Asturies, en 737[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ASTURIAS,%20LEON.htm#FavilaDuqueCantabria KINGS of ASTURIES 718-914 (Foundation Medieval Genealogy)], puis dans la grotte de Covadonga. Pelayo est le fils du Duc de Cantabrie, Favila, lui-même fils du Duc Theodefredo de Cordoue, selon Europäische StammtafelnEuropäische Stammtafeln II 48.. La Chronicon Albeldense (883) affirme que Pelayo est nepos Ruderici regis Toletani. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) nous dit que Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) est roi wisigoth de Tolède (710/711) et le fils du Duc Theodefredo de Cordoue. Favila est donc le frère, ou plutôt le demi-frère du dernier roi wisigoth''La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista'', José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.43.. Pelayo accompagne très certainement Wittiza, fils du roi Égica (687-702), quand il est nommé 'Dux provinciae'' de Galice, au plus tard en 698Sanchez-Albornoz, El Senatus visigodo. Don Rodrigo, rey legitimo de Espana, dans : Origines de la nacion espanola. Estudios criticos sobre la historia del reino de Asturias, I, Oviedo, 1972 (Instituto de Estudios Asturianos), p.191-269.. Comme son père est assassiné par Wittiza, en 701, selon la Chronicon Albeldense (883), Pelayo doit fuir Tolède quand commence le Vitizane Rege, en 702. Il se réfugie dans les Asturies, puis quand le danger grandit il part en pèlerinage à Jérusalem et y séjourne jusqu'à la mort de Wittiza, en 710''La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista'', José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.44.. '' Son oncle, le nouveau roi, en fait son Protospathaire (= capitaine de sa garde). La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) confirme qu'il se réfugie à nouveau dans les Asturies après la défaite de Guadalete (711) opprimés par la domination des Ismaélites. Pelayo trouve refuge dans la forteresse La Peña. Néanmoins il prend contact avec le préfet musulman de Gijón, Munuza, qui l'envoie comme négociateur à Cordoue''Chronicle of Alfonso III'', 8, p. 166.. Le gouverneur Munuza le fait emprisonner par les Maures. En 717, il s'échappe de captivité et retourne dans les Asturies. Là il apprend que sa sœur doit se marier avec Munuza. Pelayo se fâche et est roi et levé sur son bouclier à la manière des Wisigoths. C'est le premier monarque du Royaume des Asturies. Il est élu en 718 comme roi d'une petite région autour des Picos de Europa. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) enregistre une victoire de ses partisans contre les musulmans. La Reconquista commence avec cette victoire en 722 à la Bataille de Covadonga (722) par Pelayo des Asturies. Le Akhbar Madjmu'a, recueil de récits historiques (XIe siècle) prétend qu'Uqba ibn al-Hachchach al-Saluli, seizième wali de al-Andalus (734-741), conquiert Narbonne et la Galice, Álava et Pampelune, à l'exception de la sierra, en la cual se había refugiado con 300 hombres un rey llamado Belay, que les musulmans vont constamment harceler jusqu'à ce que leur nombre soit réduit à 30 hombres, que no tenian 10 mujeresAjbar Machmua, p. 38.. Pelayo et ses guerriers affrontent sans cesse les Sarrasins : Sur la Deva, rivière de Guipuzcoa, Pelayo remporte sa première sur les Arabes en 719''Dictionnaire des grandes batailles dans le monde européen'', Claude Merle, Flammarion.. Été 722 : Pelayo défait les forces maures de Cordoue à la Bataille de Covadonga (722). De là il poursuit les Maures jusqu'au León. 723 : il bat les Maures à Cangas de Tineo (= Cangas de Onís). 723 : il inflige une nouvelle défaite aux Maures à Cangas de Tineo (appelés la bataille de Canicas, Cangas en latin) Fin 723 : il vainc les Maures à León. 724 : à Cangas de Tieno, Pelayo des Asturies, est assiégé par Abenramin, gouverneur de Tolède, avec une armée de 12.000 fantassins et 800 cavaliers. Le Simposio de Covadonga, en 2001, a une nouvelle vision des débuts de la Reconquista : : La bataille de Covadonga n'est pas le fait d'un peuple astur nouveau, par opposition aux anciens dominateurs wisigoths, mais bien comme l'affirme les chroniques asturiennes celles de nobles wisigoths et que la résistance de Pelayo doit se concevoir comme une actuation propre à un ancien domaine de l'ancien royaume de Tolède''J. Montenegro et A Del Castillo, ''Pelayo y Covadonga: una revisión historiográfica, en La época de la monarquía asturiana (Simposio de Covadonga 2001), Oviedo, 2002.. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Avec le Roi Pelayo commence la Reconquista de l'Espagne sur les Maures. * * * * * * * * * * Les Maures essaient de conquérir l'Europe . Les Maures prennent la Septimanie (716-720) . thumb|262px|Les arènes d'Arles au début moyen-âge sont fortifiées du fait des attaques des musulmans.thumb|260px|Prisonniers des barbaresques emmenés en esclavage dans un port de l'Ifrîqiya.thumb||260px|Les Sarrasins vont rester 40 ans à Narbonne.thumb||260px|Prisonniers chrétiens allant être massacrés par les Maures. Pour isoler les foyers de résistance dans les Pyrénées le Calife à Damas, Sulaymān, ordonne à son wali de Cordoue Al-Hurr d’achever la conquête de toutes les provinces qui ont fait partie du royaume Wisigoth, donc la Septimanie. En 716, les Arabes commandés par le wali Al-Hurr franchissent le Perthus et envahissent la Narbonnaise. La campagne est poursuivie par son successeur Al-Samh qui prend Narbonne, en 719. Au VIIIe siècle, Narbonne dispose toujours des murailles héritées de l'époque romaine. Les Sarrasins entrent dans la ville par surprise, à l'automne 719, profitant de l'ouverture des portes en cette période de vendanges. Ce qui explique pourquoi la ville, en dépit de ses ouvrages défensifs, est si facilement conquise et si longue à reprendre. Le chef musulman fait mettre à mort les hommes ayant tenté de défendre la cité, envoie en esclavage leurs femmes et enfants dans le monde musulman et laisse une petite garnisonPhilippe Sénac, Les Carolingiens et al-Andalus : VIIIe-IXe siècles.. Les Omeyyades font de Narbonne la capitale d'une éphémère province pendant 40 ans sous l'autorité de Cordoue. Sous la domination musulmane, la ville devient Arbûna أربونة, le siège d'un wâli, capitale d'une des cinq provinces d'al-Andalus''Dawlatou Al Islam Fi Al Andalus'' (terre d'islam en Andalousie) Mohamed Abdellah Inane, Tome I - Dela conquête au temps d'Al Manzur. L'historien égyptien Mohamed Abdallah InaneDawlatou Al Islam fi AL Andalus دولة الإسلام فى الأندلس situe cette province au nord des Pyrénées, incluant les côtes méditerranéennes jusqu'aux Bouches-du-Rhône, il ajoute que les autres principales villes de cette province sont Carcassonne (Qarqachounah قرقشونة), Béziers (Bazyih بزييه), Nîmes (Nimah نيمة), Agde (Ajdah أجدة) et Castelsarrasin (Majlounah ماجلونة). Les musulmans imposent aux chrétiens et aux juifs, la dhimmitude, une autorisation de professer leur religion sous surveillance, moyennant des impôts, des taxes et un statut subalterne dans la sociétéPhilippe Sénac, Présence musulmane en Languedoc, Islam et chrétiens du Midi, Cahier de Fanjeaux, n°18, 2000, p.50-51.. En outre, ils font venir d'Afrique du Nord des familles entières avec femmes et enfants, afin d'élargir les bases de leur occupationCommission archéologique de Narbonne, Bulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne, Imprimerie Caillard, 1877, v. 20, p.349.Jean Lacam, Les Sarrazins dans le haut Moyen Âge français (Histoire et archéologie), par G.P. Maisonneuve, 1965, p.22.. Les colons récupèrent les terres et les biens des vaincus. On connaît un certain nombre de walis, gouverneurs de la province narbonnaise. Le premier est Abd al-Rahman ibn Abd Allah al-Rhafiqi, nommé en 720André Bonnery, La Septimanie, Loubatières, 2005, p.109.. Depuis la province Narbonnaise et pendant quarante années, les Arabes lancent plusieurs raids vers le nord de la Gaule, remontant la vallée de la Rhône, ils mènent des excursions jusqu'en Aquitaine et Bourgogne lors notamment de la Bataille de Bordeaux (732). Le duc d'Aquitaine a fourni des secours contre les Sarrasins aux Septimaniens. * * * * * L'Aquitaine (721 - 732) . thumb|260px|Siège de Carcassonne, aux mains des Sarrasins, par les Francs. Le duché d'Aquitaine est une principauté presque indépendante dans l'empire franc dès la seconde moitié du VIIe siècle, et c'est encore plus le cas sous Eudes d'Aquitaine. Le premier duc d'Aquitaine Felix est aussi duc de Vasconie vers 1660. Comme son successeur, il jure allégeance aux rois francsChisholm, Hugh, ed. (1911). Aquitaine. Encyclopædia Britannica 02 (11th ed.). Cambridge University Press. pp. 252–53.. Eudes d'Aquitaine prend le titre de Aquitaniae Princeps, en 717, et est reconnu roi d’Aquitaine par le roi de Neustrie, selon la Chronique de Frédégaire. Cependant, la force militaire manque aux Aquitains, ce qui va permettre à Charles Martel de supprimer leur indépendance très rapidementMichel Rouche, L'Aquitaine des Wisigoths aux Arabes, 418-781 : naissance d'une région, Paris, École des Hautes Études en Sciences Sociales, Jean Touzot, 1979. p.109.. A cette même époque, les musulmans sont sur les bouches de l’Indus et pénètrent au Pendjab. Al-Samh a réuni une grande armée et pris les diocèses d’Alet, Saint Pons, Béziers, Agde, Manguelonne, Lodève et Nîmes. La tradition prophétique présente le jihâd comme un moyen de subsistance et cite le hadith attribué à Mahomet, où le Prophète dit : : Allah a placé ma subsistance (rizqi) sous ma lance. Toulouse et l’Aquitaine peuvent offrir des butins de guerre dédommageant largement ses guerriers et permettant d'éliminer des mécréants, deux obligations du jihâd par l'épée. En 721, le Wali Al-Samh gagne la Bataille de Carcassonne (721), ville pourtant entourée pourtant par des murailles imposantes. L'armée des Sarrasins s'avance ensuite du côté de Toulouse. Mais le wali étant informé que le duc Eudes d'Aquitaine se dispose à marcher contre lui avec des forces bien supérieures aux siennes, se replie sur Carcassonne, qui devient dès ce moment la limite du territoire sarrasin''Histoire du comté et de la vicomté de Carcassonne, précédée de recherches historiques sur Carcassonne et son histoire sous les Volkes, les Romains, les Wisigoths et les Sarrazins'', Gabriel Cros-Mayrevieille, J. B. Dumoulin, 1846. p.92.. * * * * * La bataille . thumb|260px|Bataille de Toulouse (721). La Bataille de Toulouse se déroule en deux parties. Al-Samh assiège la ville, dans l’attente qu’elle tombe. Mais les renforts apportés par Eudes d'Aquitaine déclenchent la Bataille du Plateau, désigné par les chroniqueurs arabes comme la chaussée des martyrs. Malgré la faiblesse des sources, on peut penser que l’armée arabes se compose d’environ 3.500 hommes, et que l’armée levée par Eudes est d’environ 4.000 hommes. L'armée des Francs d'Aquitaine est faible et formé de Vascons[http://maisondesparfums.fr/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/La-bataille-de-Toulouse-en-721.pdf La bataille de Toulouse, 9 juin 721]. . * * * * * Le siège . thumb||260px|Guerriers musulmans au début du VIIIe siècle. thumb|260px|Combat d’un chevalier chrétien (à gauche) et d’un cavalier sarrasin (à droite). Fresque de la seconde moitié du XIIe siècle conservée au château comtal de Carcassonne). Dès que Al-Samh a réussi à compléter l'organisation politique et militaire des territoires conquis, il s'avance vers la Garonne par les belles campagnes de la vallée de l'Aude. Il attaque Toulouse, car le Duc Eudes n'est pas là. Il avance en attaquant, brûlant et pillant tout sur son passage. Son armée est composée de l'infanterie, des cavaliers, des mercenaires, dont des frondeurs gascons. Il a des machines de guerre et de siège. Arrivé devant Toulouse, Al-Samh fait amener de force des milliers de pauvres bougres pour les transformer en animaux de bât et en terrassiers. Les Sarrasins creusent des tranchées pour l'assaut contre la ville. Le matériel de siège fut disposé aux endroits stratégiques. Toute cette panoplie d'armes de jet a fait des dégâts considérables parmi la population toulousaine. Mais la ville tient bon. Dans un siège, l'avantage est à l'assiégé selon l'état, la hauteur et l'épaisseur des remparts. Le principal atout des toulousains est que leur ville possède encore ses fortifications gallo-romaines. Cette enceinte enferme 90 hectares de terrain. Les toulousains possèdent à l'intérieur de leurs remparts, des jardins potagers et des terrains de cultures, notamment autour des monastères. Ceci leur permit de ne pas souffrir trop tôt de la famine sur laquelle les musulmans comptent pour avoir rapidement raison d'une ville. Enfin, il faut mentionner surtout la vaillance et le courage des Toulousains, endurant dégâts et morts ; prêts au dernier sacrifice pour sauver la ville de l'occupation et du pillage arabe. Les Toulousains ne peuvent cependant plus défendre la ville des kilomètres de murailles et les tours. Ils sont décimés par les frondeurs dés qu'ils paraissaient sur leurs remparts. Les maures vont gagner la bataille. Al-Samh est arrivé à Toulouse en mars 721, mais le 9 juin Eudes d'Aquitaine vient au secours des assiégés Comme les Austrasiens sont engagés avec Charles Martel dans une guerre contre les Saxons, c'est en Neustrie et en Bourgogne qu'Eudes trouve des renforts pour son armée. Trois mois plus tard, il revient briser le siège de Toulouse, sur le point de se rendre. Eudes d'Aquitaine a rassemblé ses bandes, et arrive à la défense de Toulouse avec une armée de 7.000 hommes. Le nombre de ses hommes est tel que la poussière que soulèvent leurs pas obscurcit le ciel, dit l'auteur arabe de qui nous empruntons ce récit. A la vue de tant d'ennemis, les Musulmans semblent hésiter, mais Al-Samh leur dit : : Ne craignez point cette multitude : si Dieu est avec nous, qui sera contre nous ? * * * * * Le 9 juin 722 . thumb|260px|Bataille de Toulouse (721). thumb|260px|Bataille contre les Sarrasins au début du VIIIe siècle.thumb|260px|Abd al-Rahmân à la bataille de Poitiers (732).thumb||260px|Attaque du camp d'Abd al-Rahmân. Eudes d'Aquitaine surprend ses ennemis. L'armée d'al-Andalus est composée de 5.000 combattants : de l'infanterie, 1.000 cavaliers, de nombreux mercenaires et des servants des engins de siège. Eudes d'Aquitaine envoie 2.000 hommes entourer ses tranchées, et les cribler de jets et de flèches, acculant les Sarrasins entre eux et les remparts. Al-Samh se persuade que c’est là toute l'armée des chrétiens. Pour se dégager de ces moustiques qui le piquent massivement, et se croyant fort de sa supériorité numérique, il fait une sortie en rase campagne pour briser l'enveloppement de l'armée du Duc d'Aquitaine, avec une grande partie de ses forces. Mais il ne dispose sans doute pas de sa cavalerie. Comme un siège ne nécessite pas d'attaques de cavalerie les chevaux étaient mis au pâturage, autour du camp. Les troupes d'Eudes n'ont pas connu trois mois de siège. Pour Al-Samh, a heureusement pour les survivants, l'idée de maintenir libre l'ancienne voie romaine, la via Aquitania vers Narbonne (qui va être appelée à cet endroit là par les auteurs arabes la chaussée des Martyrs). C'est aussi son couloir d’approvisionnement. Cela permet de localiser le lieu de la bataille de Toulouse entre les remparts et la plaine immédiate qui s'étend jusqu'à Ramonville-Saint-Agne. Al-Samh fait sonner la charge. Les deux armées se heurtent avec l'impétuosité des torrents qui se précipitent des montagnes. Elles se joignent et s'entrechoquent bruyamment. La mêlée et le carnage sont horribles. Al-Samh galope de tous côtés avec la colère du lion. Il anime les siens au combat par son exemple, et ses actions tenant du prodige. Le sang coule le long de son épée, de ses bras et l'inonde. Il pousse son cheval çà et là au milieu des groupes les plus épais de l'ennemi, et il les disperse. Un général qui agit ainsi de sa personne contre toute une armée a peu de chances d'en échapper. Le wali tombe percé de coups de lance. Avancé seul au milieu des rangs ennemis quelques cavaliers chrétiens l'encerclent et le blessent, malgré son intrépidité et sa bravoure. La perte de leur chef décourage les musulmans. Ils essaient de se rallier et de repousser les hommes d'Aquitaine. Mais ceux-ci arrivent de partout. L'armée arabe cède le terrain au vainqueur, et se retire réduite deux tiers de ses hommes. Vers la fin de la journée du 9 juin 721, Eudes d'Aquitaine et les siens font plier les assiégeants. Alors c'est le massacre généralisé, car il faut à tout prix pour les Sarrasins, faire la trouée vers Narbonne, l'épée à la main. Les combattants d'arrière-garde sont particulièrement meurtriers. Tous les officiers musulmans sont tués au combat. Le wali est grièvement blessé sur le champ de bataille. Mais il n'est pas mort. Il agonise jusqu'à son arrivée à Narbonne. Le général en second, Abd al-Rahmân, que nous retrouverons à la Bataille de Poitiers (732), fait des prodiges de valeur et rentre en Septimanie couvert de blessures, avec les pauvres débris de l'armée arabe. Il est proclamé wâlî par ses soldats. Toulouse est sauvée. Al Maqqari (1591-1632), propagandiste islamiste, estime l'armée maure à 300.000 personnes. Les sources chrétiennes parlent d'environ 375.000 soldats morts et blessés contre les Francs et les Aquitains. Le nombre de morts est exagéré, mais les historiens arabes conviennent que la bataille de Toulouse est le premier désastre pour les armées musulmanes en Europe. Les historiens de nos jours ont d'autres chiffres : 3.875 morts arabes, et 1.203 morts chrétiens. Paul Diacre, moine bénédictin, historien et poète du VIIIe siècle, mentionne la bataille : : Puis, 10 ans plus tard, ils, avec leurs femmes et leurs enfants sont venus et ont envahi la province d'Aquitaine en Gaule, de la remplir. Cependant, Carl, qui, bien qu'il était en désaccord avec le prince d'Aquitaine Eudes, mais encore parlé avec lui pour combattre avec ces Sarrasins. Franks les a attaqués et a tué trois et soixante-quinze mille Sarrasins, tandis que la partie des Francs est mort seulement quinze cents. Aussi, Odo, avec ses hommes, a attaqué leur camp et tué le plus grand nombre et tout pillé. Selon les historiens, Paul Diacre réunit ici les nouvelles des deux batailles: la bataille de Toulouse, avec la Bataille de Poitiers (732). Eudes d'Aquitaine est blessé à l’épaule par une flèche qui y reste planté. Il doit la casser pour pouvoir continuer à combattre. Puis c'est un coup de lance qui lui transperce la cuisse. Ses cavaliers poursuivent les fuyards jusqu’au col de Naurouze. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Principales expéditions musulmanes de l'autre côté des Pyrénées. * * * * * * * * * * Résultats de la bataille . Réactions des contemporains . thumb|260px|Bataille de Covadonga (722).thumb||260px|Bataille Poitiers (732).thumb|259px|Scènes de guerre entre Chrétiens et Sarrasins.thumb|260px|L’armée Omeyyade à cette époque. La soumission des populations hispaniques est tellement grande et l'insurrection de Pelayo juste embryonnaire que la bataille de Toulouse n'affranchit pas la péninsule à jamais du joug des Arabes. La consternation est pourtant profonde dans toutes les populations musulmanes. C'est la première fois, depuis bien des années, qu'elles voient reculer l'étendard de l'islam. Une libération due aux troupes du duc Eudes, secondée par un soulèvement général des populations chrétiennes, n'a pas lieu et ne change pas les destinées de l'EspagneHistoire d'Espagne depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'à la mort de Ferdinand VII, Volume 2, Eugène François Achille Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, F.G. Levrault 1837. p.41. . La Bataille de Covadonga (722) et la Bataille de Poitiers (732) vont néanmoins stopper net l'avancée des Djihadistes en Europe occidentale. Bède, dit le Vénérable (en latin : Beda Venerabilis), est un moine et lettré anglo-saxon, né vers 672/673, en Northumbrie et mort le 26 mai 735. Il écrit : : A cette époque, les Sarrasins, cette calamité si terrible, dévastant les Gaules, en multipliant les carnages odieux et eux-mêmes, peu après dans cette même province, subirent des châtiments dignes de leur impiété ("perfidia")Europe et l’Islam (L'): Quinze siècles d’histoire, Histoire, Sciences Humaines, Henry Laurens, John Tolan, Gilles Veinstein, Odile Jacob, 2009. p.37. . Pour les historiens de nos jours, il ne s'agit pas de la bataille de Poitou, mais de celle de Toulouse. La bataille de Toulouse est mentionnée dans un certain nombre de chroniques franques. Une description plus détaillée de la bataille se trouve dans deux chroniques espagnoles, dont la Chronique mozarabe de 754. La Chronique officielle des Papes parle de la destruction de 375.000 Sarrasins, et le pape Grégoire II envoie un message de félicitations au duc Eudes d'Aquitaine et des cadeaux pour le remercier de cette victoire. Dans les sources arabes, on sent combien le retentissement de cette bataille de Toulouse est immense. Aucun d'eux ne fait allusion à ce jour du 9 juin 721, sans le qualifier : de jour funeste, jour de deuil, jour néfaste... La plupart d’entre eux considèrent ce jour bien plus important que la Bataille de Poitiers (732). Le champs de bataille s'appelle Balaat es Shohada, (= Le Plateau des Martyrs. Cette défaite est encore l'objet d'une commémoration universelle dans tout le monde arabe jusqu'au XII siècle ; c'est à dire pendant presque 450 ans. L'Islam a bien l'impression qu'à Toulouse l'élan arabe s'est brisé. Mais la conséquence immédiate de la Bataille de Toulouse, c'est qu’aux premiers bruits de la défaite arabe, toute la portion de la Septimanie déjà conquise, se soulève. Il ne reste plus aux arabes que Narbonne, place stratégique qui leur permet d'éviter une retraite générale sur les Pyrénées, grâce a l'opiniâtreté et au courage de Abd al-Rahmân. Trois grands historiens, Ibn Hayyan, Ibn al Athir et Al Maqqari conviennent que al-samhita est victime u d'un piège de stratégie classique, concentrant son armée autour des murs de Toulouse. Du fait de son petit nombre de cavaliers il est incapable de réagir assez rapidement à l'armée qui l'attaque et l'encercle. Complainte arabe sur la bataille de Toulouse : : Longue est la plainte des arabes : car leur cœur est bien lourd. : Les Francs chantent : leur petite victoire à Poitiers, : mais nous, nous pleurons : notre immense défaite : devant Toulouse. : Et nous implorons Allah : d’accueillir au paradis, : nos morts restés : sur la chaussée des martyrs''Ibn Hayyan ben Abou Djebbala (fakys du khalife Omar au VIIIe siècle), Cité par l’historien El Maqqari El Tlemcani (1591-1632).. * * * * * Une victoire occultée . thumb||260px|Charles Martel au combat.thumb|260px||CPA montrant les comtes de Provence chassant les Sarrasins du littoral. De 718 à 721, ce sont les années d’or de l’Aquitaine indépendante, sous le Duc Eudes d'Aquitaine. En 725, les arabes deviennent de plus en plus menaçants pour l'Aquitaine. Mais plus encore Charles Martel représente une menace à la tête de son armée. En effet, Charles, le ''rassembleur de terres a parfaitement compris que l'existence d'un Duché mené par un Duc glorieux et indépendant, est le seul obstacle à ses projets d'unification du royaume Franc. De son côté, Eudes sait que son plus terrible ennemi n'est pas le musulman mais le Franc. En 730, Eudes signe avec le sous-gouverneur de la Catalogne, le Général Othman Ben Naissa, appelé Munuza, un traité de paix consolidé par une alliance familiale : le mariage de sa fille avec ce dernier. Acte politique par lequel Eudes arrête les raids musulmans dans ses États et pensant se mettre à l'abri des entreprises de Charles Martel. La réaction de ce dernier est exactement le contraire. Il déclare la guerre à Eudes d'Aquitaine, sous le prétexte que le Duc d'Aquitaine a rompu le traité d'alliance conclu dix ans plus tôt en 720. Pourtant il n'est pas le premier à donner sa fille en mariage à un chef musulman. Des dizaines de princes et rois wisigoths en ont fait autant. Mais chez les Francs les mariages avec des non-Francs sont interdits. L'existence du duché d'Aquitaine est mise en péril. Eudes cherche de l'aide auprès de Munuza, mais celui-ci, après s'être révolté contre son gouverneur dans l'espoir de rendre la Catalogne indépendante sans réussir s'est suicidé. Eudes est donc accusé par les musulmans de trahison et de complicité avec un révolté. C'est un prétexte pour envahir le duché d'Aquitaine. Poursuivi par les Arabes au début de 732, qui évitent toujours Toulouse. Eudes perd la Bataille de Bordeaux (732). Bordeaux est incendié. Tous les hommes de la ville massacrés. L'armée du Duc est dispersée, les campagnes de son duché ravagées par les bandes armées musulmanes. Il est contraint d'appeler à son secours Charles Martel, son ennemi mortel et de se soumettre à son autorité. Quelques mois après, c'est la Bataille de Poitiers (732). Toute la gloire d'avoir repoussé les Maures et leurs pillards va revenir à Charles Martel. C'est pour cette raison que les sources chrétiennes étouffent la bataille de Toulouse. On parle peu aux siècles suivants de cette bataille de Toulouse parce qu’Eudes est mérovingien. Les capétiens au nord sont en train de devenir rois de France et n’ont pas envie de reconnaître une victoire mérovingienne. Les ravages à l’Est continuent jusqu’à ce qu’en 737 Charles Martel descende au sud avec une armée puissante, et reprenne successivement Avignon, Nîmes, Maguelone, Agde, Béziers et mettent le siège devant Narbonne. Les descendants des Gallo-Romains et des Wisigoths de ces régions méridionales sont débarrassés des musulmans, mais c'est provisoire et les Francs se comportent un peu trop en vainqueurs. La Reconquèsta ne se termine qu'avec Guillaume le Libérateur et la Bataille de Tourtour (973), mais tout cela est de nos jours bien oublié ! Toutefois, la victoire renforce l'indépendance de l'Aquitaine. Dans une nation qui dès les débuts de sa monarchie mène une politique de centralisation pré-jacobine, c'est occulté. * * * * * De nos jours . thumb|260px|Hommage aux combattants de 721. Sa résistance héroïque et sa défense par Eudes, ont des conséquences considérables pour l'avenir de la France et le caractère des conquêtes arabes en Gaule. Cette victoire donne notamment du temps à Charles Martel pour consolider son pouvoir et bâtir son armée qui gagne lors de la Bataille de Poitiers qui aura lieu en 732. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Bataille des Omeyyades Catégorie:Bataille de 721 Catégorie:Bataille d'al-Andalus Catégorie:Bataille sur le sol français Catégorie:Histoire de Toulouse Catégorie:Reconquista Catégorie:Duc de Toulouse Catégorie:Histoire occitane Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale